


In a Place Where Time Stands Still

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Slight OOCness, Smut, backstory-ish fic again, blow-jobs, captainpan - Freeform, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crackfic. Hook suggests to Peter that they should celebrate Valentine's Day. Peter's answer isn't exactly what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Place Where Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so because of Valentine's Day, I wanted to write a CaptainPan fluff piece. So I started it, then it became crack, then smut and then, it ended up being all three. I dunno. Let me know what you think.  
> I wrote this on Valentine's Day ps. published it on fanfiction too.

"Valentine's day?"Peter repeated dully with his eyebrows raised, sounding completely unimpressed. He shook his head disgustedly, "What the hell is that?"

Hook shifted uncomfortably under the eternal boy's piercing green gaze. He didn't know what had possessed him to suggest that they celebrate Valentine's Day;for some reason, the words had just slipped out of his mouth. The real world and all of its ideas of love and commitment had sort of taken over his mind, though, and he had wanted to share it with the person he loved. That person, unfortunately, happened to be a boy who despised everything about the adult world.

He sighed before attempting to explain. "Well, when I was in the mortal world, there was this holiday where couples showed each other how much they loved one another by giving them gifts, like flowers or candy or cards..."

Peter stared at him, one of his dirty blonde brows arching higher than the other with obvious scepticism. "And you think we should celebrate this...holiday,"he stated dubiously, not bothering to hide his distaste, "That apparently is all about commitment and...couples,"

Hook was really starting to wish that he had never opened his mouth, but he didn't think he could back down now. And besides, he should have at least some say in their, for lack of a better word, relationship.

"Well, I mean, we are a couple,"he defended, "Aren't we?"

The immortal rolled his eyes expressively before giving a slightly exaggerated sigh and closing the distance between them. Hook made a soft noise at the back of his throat when he saw Peter uncross his lanky arms and felt the boy's hand cup the back of his head, pulling him forward until their noses were nearly touching. His heart stammered when Peter responded, speaking lowly against his lips."Well, if you really want to put a label on it, then I guess we are,"he said slowly, fingers digging into the nape of Hook's neck as he invaded his personal space, making the pirate's mind freeze.

As he got even closer, Hook felt his breath catch and his voice left him. Peter was the only one who could do this to him, render him completely speechless with nothing more than a twist of those absurdly pink lips of his.

Peter kept talking, edging nearer with every word-if that was even possible. "But I'd rather we keep things the way they are,"he nipped affectionately at the captain's ear, pushing a knee in between Hook's legs and backing him up against a tree. He smirked when the pirate let out a strangled moan. "Wouldn't you?"

Hook's head thudded back against the tree trunk as Peter's teeth found his neck, scraping purposefully down his jawline and leaving behind angry red trails. The man squeezed his eyes shut, losing himself in all of the sensations that were assaulting his senses;Peter seemed to be able to search through his mind, pluck out his deepest secrets and then speak them. And one of those secrets was that he had to struggle not to come every time Peter talked, because it seemed that Peter's voice was capable of undoing him completely.

It didn't help either that Peter had an immense fondness for words. He loved to whisper sinful little things into Hook's ear, loved to see him fall apart just from the sound of his voice. That was one of his little secrets.

His breath ghosted over Hook's over sensitized skin as he continued to speak against his neck."But since it seems to be so important to you, Captain, I'll indulge this little whim of yours,"he placed his hands on the pirate's shoulders, pulling back to look at his face. "You first;show me how you feel about me,"he commanded huskily, green eyes darkening visibly.

Hook opened his eyes to that smouldering gaze and he felt his cheeks grow warm. It didn't even occur to him to disobey;he knew Peter wasn't asking. He didn't have any flowers or chocolate to give him, though-and, anyways, he didn't think material thing would even be enough to cover what he wanted to say.

A devilish smile spread over his lips. He had a better idea.

He inclined his head in acquiescence, "As you wish," He sank slowly to his knees, hands moving down Peter's sides. When he was kneeling in front of the boy, he reached forward and began to undo Peter's belt, pushing it through the hole and unwinding it from around his lean waist.

He never really paid much attention to what Peter wore, but when he did things like this, he was grateful for the single belt and pants, which were easily removed. He tugged Peter's bottoms down his thighs, exposing his pale legs and rather impressive shaft.

Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along the warm, hard flesh in front of him, leaving wet, messy kisses all along Pan's cock. He'd never thought he'd enjoy doing this to another man;now he couldn't get enough.

One of Peter's hands moved into his hair, gripping it tight. "Come on, Killian,"he hissed, eyes looking more demonic than ever as he repeated his previous command with more force, "Show me how much you love me,"

Feeling oddly heartened by the fact that Peter had actually used the word "love"(he never had before), he obeyed, and Pan thrust into his mouth instantly.

Killian moaned at the sudden weight on his tongue. Peter tasted incredible, almost ethereal, like some unholy mixture of fire and sweets. He tasted better than anything Hook had ever had in his mouth before.

He could feel himself getting steadily harder as Peter began to thrust in and out of his mouth, chin touching his chest as he watched Killian swallow him down. "Good boy,"he purred, running his fingers through the captain's hair, "This is a much better gift than a plant or sweets, isn't it?"

The pirate had to agree, hollowing his cheeks to take Pan even deeper. Despite how wrong this was, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Not even the fact that, even though Peter was much older than him, he looked like a teenager, seemed to be able to stop Killian from getting down and sucking his dick whenever he wanted it. He'd even been known to beg for the privilege of blowing Pan on occasion. He would almost be ashamed of doing this if he didn't love it so much.

Peter again demonstrated his uncanny ability to read minds as he spoke again, that low, lilting accent of his making Killian have to stop himself from whimpering. "You want to touch yourself, don't you, Captain?Why don't you take out your cock and show me how hard you are for me?"

Killian did just that, undoing his slacks and revealing that he was not only hard, but leaking pre-come. He started to stroke himself in tandem with the movement of Peter's hips, unable to suppress his whimper this time.

Those intoxicatingly pink lips curved upwards in a smirk. "That's it, Killian,"he praised softly, increasing his pace and depth until he was hitting the back of the pirate's throat, "Now, come for me,"

The pirate did just that, long and hard and all over his own hand. He moaned when, a second later, Peter joined him, shooting into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop without hesitation before pulling off, tongue coming out to lick his swollen lips.

Peter bent over, cupping his chin and brushing a kiss over his abused mouth. "I love you,"he whispered honestly, smirk melting into a genuinely happy smile. Hook couldn't help but smile back. "I love you, too, Peter,"he replied in the same hushed tone, helping his lover back into his pants.

Then, on impulse, he added, "Oh, and Peter?" He waited until the brunette was looking at him again before finishing cheekily, "Happy Valentine's Day,"

Peter shook his head, but responded in kind, nevertheless, "Happy Valentine's Day, Killian,"


End file.
